Dante
Dante is one of the six minor Voiren, being considered the most powerful of all the six. He has dominion over war, including all forms of hand-to-hand combat such as the various forms of martial arts, also being perfect in his use of any form of weapon or firearm. History Dante was born in Rome, in a small village outside of a city he can't remember, but he remembers being involved in many gladiatorial fights in the city of Rome. He was considered the strongest gladiator of his entire era, surpassing all other opponents in every area possible. Some of the Romans referred to him as the second invulnerable warrior. His gladius brought about death and his fists brought about pain. Dante was killed by a group of families who were tired of watching him kill mercilessly, and some were against the Colloseums overall. In death, Aburu took an interest in him and as such wanted to make him a lesser Voiren which he could use as a pawn or servant. He plead to Araon, and Araon granted his wish, making Dante an immortal Voiren. Dante was not used to being as powerful as he was, but he quickly knew that he would take dominion over the art of war. He quickly grew accustomed to his new abilities, becoming as feared as a regular Voiren yet not having power equivalent to one. He perfected the art of war even past when he was a human. He considers his time as a human a weaker part of himself. He was originally a faithful servant of Aburu, the dominion over war fit in well with Aburu's abilities. Dante realized that he was no longer as cruel as when he was a human, and discovered that he had become a kind spirit, and no longer wished to serve Aburu. So he denounced Aburu. Aburu was enraged and attempted to kill him, but Erotas interfered and saved Dante. Dante idolized Erotas and is now good-hearted, despite keeping his dominion over the arts of war. Erotas considers Dante a son, protecting him with the full abilities of his power, and saving him from death on multiple occasions. When Achilles becomes a Voiren, they quickly become close friends, almost brothers. Achilles and Dante are as close as friends can be, but they also have a very intense rivalry, which most likely extends from Achilles being known as the strongest Greek and Dante being known as the strongest Roman. They help each other through thick and thin, never backing away from a challenge or abandoning each other. Abilities Dante is a master at almost every form of combat known by the mortals and immortals. His dominion over war allows him to master almost any type of combat instantly, giving him a huge advantage over his opponents. His Voiren status grants him a gigantic reservoir of energy, which he can use for various purposes, such as hitting with immensely superhuman strength and moving with unfathomable speed. His highest speeds have been shown to be near light-speed. It is unknown whether he can surpass this or if that is his limit. Named Abilities: Tana Hana Sasora Kuru Jaha Equipment Dante seems to have a preference for a gladius, which is most likely because of his origin, although he has been shown using various weapons. He implies that he has mastered every form of combat, with or without weapons, so it stands to reason that he can use any weapon he has. Jaha allows him to switch weapons mid-fight, giving him a large advantage over most opponents.